Navidad en la oficina
by TheLastHokage
Summary: Chris y Jill disfrutan de una noche navideña en la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. Este fanfic es un especial navideño, espero les guste.


**Hola a todos. Este one-shot lo cree por navidad. Espero que les guste. La trama se ambienta antes del incidente de la mansión, cuando Chris y Jill eran simples oficiales de los S.T.A.R.S. Bueno sin más que decir, los dejo con esta pequeña historia. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

 **24 de Diciembre de 1996**

La nieve caía, pintando la ciudad de blanco, había poca gente en la ciudad, ya que todas las familias se encontraban en sus hogares terminando los detalles para la fiesta de Noche Buena que tendrían. La comisaria de policía de Racoon City se encontraba casi vacía, no había muchos policías disponibles, ya que la mayoría se iba a festejar. En la oficina de los S.T.A.R.S. se encontraba sola una chica de cabello corto castaño, uniforme azul y una boina del mismo color.

Jill Valentine era una joven mujer, muy guapa, de 21 años que acababa de llegar a la ciudad hace algunos meses para unirse al escuadrón especial del R.P.D. Se preguntaran qué hace sola en la oficina en este día tan especial. Pues cuando era niña, Jill perdió a su madre por una enfermedad, así que se crió con su padre Dick Valentine, el padre de la joven era un famoso ladrón y le enseñó a su hija todo lo que sabe, pero un día lo arrestaron y convenció a su hija de seguir otro camino. Fue así como se unió a la Delta Force y después a los S.T.A.R.S. Así que como Jill no tiene familiares en esta ciudad, no tiene con quien festejar y de todas maneras le había tocado guardia. Sus otros compañeros si tenían familia aquí así que ellos estaban festejando.

Jill se encontraba sentada en su escritorio tomando un café para calentarse.

-Aahh…- suspiró. –Que aburrido es estar aquí sola, no hay nada que hacer y todavía no es ni media noche- se recargó en su silla.

-Bonita navidad ¿no?- esa voz la hizo voltearse hacia la puerta y vio a Chris, su compañero en el equipo Alpha. Con los pocos meses estando ahí se hizo muy amiga de Chris, era simpático, risueño y caballeroso.

-Muy bonita- le contesté con una sonrisa. –Oye ¿no habías dicho que irías a pasar la navidad con tu hermana?-

-¿No le gusta que esté aquí, señorita Valentine?- preguntó él fingiéndose ofendido.

-Jajaja claro que no me molesta, es solo que ya te creía que estabas en otra ciudad- le respondió, él se dirigió hacia su silla que estaba al lado de la de Jill.

-Sí, yo también jejejeje… pero Claire me llamó y me dijo que se iba a pasar la navidad con unos amigos y que después me iba a compensar ¿cómo ves?-

-Vaya, que lastima… ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora?- al preguntarle eso ella notó que se puso nervioso.

-Bueno pues… recordé que tú estabas de guardia y como ninguno de los dos tiene a alguien con quien festejar, se me ocurrió que festejemos nosotros dos la navidad aquí- Jill se sorprendió de lo que dijo. ¿En verdad quiere pasar la navidad con ella?

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno si no quieres...-

-No, no es eso, de hecho me agrada la idea- ella le sonrió. Chris se alegró de escucharla.

-Que bien, me alegra… espérame- él salió de la oficina y Jill se preguntó que a donde iba.

Chris entró nuevamente, pero ahora tenía consigo unas bolsas.

-¿Qué traes en esas bolsas?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Pues tu sabes, un poco de pavo, refrescos, platos y vasos desechables-

-Así que ya lo tenías planeado- le comentó con una sonrisa burlona

-Jejejeje… algo así- dice Chris rascándose la nuca.

-Jejeje… bueno qué esperamos…-dice Jill entusiasmada.

Los dos jóvenes oficiales alistaron todo lo que necesitaban para disfrutar de una sabrosa cena navideña. Al cabo de unos minutos los dos se encontraban charlando muy animadamente y comiendo el pavo traído por el chico.

-y luego empecé a perseguir a Claire por toda la casa, jajajaja-

-Jajajajaja, ay Chris, ¿en serio todo eso te hacia tu hermana?- preguntaba divertida por los relatos de su compañero.

-Eso y más, si te contara todo nunca acabaría, jajajaja- respondió él todavía riéndose. –Y tú qué me cuentas he-

-Uy pues… mi vida no ha sido como la tuya, yo no tengo hermanos o hermanas que me hagan la vida imposible y con mi padre… pues no teníamos una grandiosa comunicación que digamos. De hecho han sido raras las veces que he podido tener un cumpleaños o una navidad decente- dijo ella algo triste.

Chris se quedó callado sin saber qué decir, no quería amargar el bonito momento que tenían.

-Bueno, no hay que pensar en cosas tristes, estamos aquí para celebrar ¿no?- dijo Chris para animar el momento. Jill lo vio sonriéndole.

-Claro-

Las horas pasaban mientras que Chris y Jill se divertían platicando y jugando.

-Vaya que rápido se pasó el tiempo, ya pasan de la media noche- dijo Chris al ver su reloj.

-Tienes razón, creo que ya te tienes que ir ¿no?- preguntó Jill con algo de decepción, la verdad no quería que él se fuera.

-¿Irme? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche aquí?- ella se sorprendió.

-Te dije que iba pasar la navidad contigo y eso incluye quedarme toda la noche, solo que no traje un regalo, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella seguía sorprendida por lo que él dijo, pero en unos segundos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y procedió a abrazar a su compañero, cosa que a él lo dejó sin palabras.

-Sí me diste un regalo, Chris. Esta ha sido la mejor navidad de toda mi vida… Muchas gracias-

Al salir de su asombro, él le devolvió el abrazo.

-De nada, Jill. Sabes, nunca vayas a decir esto pero, la verdad es que esta ha sido también la mejor navidad que he tenido. Me gusta estar con mi hermana, pero no es lo mismo hablar con una adolescente que con alguien de mi edad… Gracias a ti también Jill, por dejarme pasar la navidad contigo-

Los dos se quedaron abrazados unos segundos más hasta que se separaron, y Chris volvió a hablar.

-Entonces está dicho, a partir de este momento todas las navidades las festejaré mientras estés tú, si tú no estás entonces no lo haré- esas palabras dejaron impactada a la castaña.

-Jajajaja, Chris que cosas dices-

-Oye no te rías que lo digo en serio, a partir de ahora si tú no estás no festejaré la navidad- él dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero no te parece algo dramático, jajajaja-

-A mi no me parece y es una promesa-

-Bueno pues… también hago la misma promesa-

Los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos más hasta que decidieron seguir el festejo.

 **24 de Diciembre de 2006**

Chris Redfield se encontraba en su oficina de la B.S.A.A. observando desde su ventana cómo la nieve caía bañando a ciudad, a la poca gente que caminaba en la calle. Esta noche se parecía a la de hace 10 años, solo que faltaba algo, o más bien alguien.

Él acababa de hablar con su hermana Claire que lo había invitado a una fiesta, pero el rechazó la invitación. No podía festejar o más bien no quería festejar la navidad sino estaba ella.

Jill fue declarada oficialmente muerta hace un mes, eso fue un golpe muy fuerte para Chris; su compañera de toda la vida, aquella que le alegraba el día con solo sonreír, ahora no estaba. La primera navidad que pasaron los dos él le hizo la promesa que no festejaría la navidad si ella no estaba, y él piensa cumplirla. Él agarra una fotografía en donde salen ellos dos sonriendo por haber cumplido exitosamente una misión más, se fijo en la imagen de Jill.

-A pesar de lo que digan los demás, yo sé que no estás muerta, porque te conozco y tú eres más fuerte que una caída, y cuando te encuentre podremos volver a festejar la navidad juntos, como lo hicimos por primera vez aquella noche-

* * *

 **Qué les pareció. Espero que les haya gustado este especial navideño. Sin más que decir me despido y los espero la próxima semana con la historia de "Joven y hermosa". Feliz navidad a todos.**


End file.
